My Little Creeper
by justinareudtf
Summary: I'm also a fan of one of my fan. She's everything I want. Everything except the fact that she's got a boyfriend. He leaves her, I caught her. Then he comes back and asks her to be his again and she's having seconds thoughts about us!
1. Chapter 1

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

"JAKE! PLEASE?"

"No."

"C'mon! I just want to see him!"

"Mom says you can't."

"So? C'mon! I'll do anything for you!"

"I don't need anything from you."

"Then do it cause I'm your sister!"

"I'm not doing it BECAUSE you're my sister."

"Why not? It's not even that hard."

"Yeah, it is. Getting the blueprints of the arena and then finding a way to break in?"

"Please! It's JUSTIN BIEBER!"

"I don't care. Leave me alone."

I gave an annoyed sigh and went to sit on his bed next to the computer that he was sitting in front of.

"What are you doing there?"

"None of your business." He turned his computer screen away from me.

"Lemme see." I struggled to look at it.

"LEAVE!" He pointed to the door with his index finger.

"YOU'RE LOOKING AT NAIL POLISH?" I screamed pointing an accusing finger at him.

"It's not for me!" He said defensively.

"I NEVER KNEW YOU WERE GAY!"

"I'm not."

"Then why were you looking at nail polish, huh?" I said with my hand on my hip.

"It's for someone else…"

"Who?"

"None of your business!"

"JAKE! Tell me!"

"How about no."

"Tell me! I can help!"

"Fine! It's for Cheyenne." Jake looked away from me.

"Why are you looking at nail polish for her?" My eyebrows knotted together in confusion.

"Cause… She liked that green nail polish in your March favorite item video…"

"What? My videos?"

"Yeah. The green color you wore for March's favorite products of the month video. She likes it. I'm trying to find a duplicate of it for her."

"Why though?"

"She likes it…"

"AND YOU LIKE HER!" I jumped up a little at my new discovery.

"SHH!"

"Sorry. Well you can't buy it anymore. It's limited edition."

"AW REALLY?"

"Yeah. Auntie got me it."

"Dang…" Jake's head fell.

"Jake… I need something from you… You need something from me. You picking up what I'm putting down?" My eyebrows moved suggestively at him.

"But you already used it!"

"So! All of the nail polish bottles at the stores were used before."

"But… Vanessa. Maybe you don't see this but we can get arrested for breaking into that arena!"

"Jake. C'mon! Do it for your loving sister that's willing to give up her precious LIMITED EDITION nail polish for you to get a girl."

"V… Ask Lawrence."

"How's he suppose to help?"

"He practically knows everyone in the city. He'll find a way." Jake exaggerated.

"Lawrence hates Bieber."

"Just beg him… Get on your knees for him."

"OH MY GOD! Do you want me to hit you?" I had my hand up as if I was going to smack him on the head.

"HAHAH!"

"2 and a half years old shouldn't be using that language!" I said in a taunting voice.

".!"

"Yeah you are."

"I DIDN'T CHOOSE TO BE BORN ON A LEAP YEAR!"

"You chose the day. Couldn't wait to get out of mom in just a couple more hours! THEN YOU'D HAVE THE SAME BIRTHDAY AS JUSTIN BIEBER! Why DIDN'T you wait?"

"Oh my God! SHUT UP ABOUT HIM!"

"Sorry. SO PLEASE?"

"I'll think about it."

"C'mon, Jake." I pleaded once again.

"Go ask Lawrence."

"Fine. Just think about it though please."

"Yeah, I will. Go back to your room."

I walked out of his room and back into mine to see a text from my boyfriend. I decided to call him back instead.

"Hey, Lawrence." I said once he picked up.

"Hey, baby girl."

"How are ya?"

"Bored. Come hang out with me?"

"Sure. I'll be over in a minute."

"Kay. Call me when you get here."

"Bye." I said and hung up after he said bye back.

I arrived at Lawrence's house and rang his door bell. Today's a Saturday. Justin's concert is next week on Sunday. That doesn't leave me with a whole lot of time to find a way to get to him. Obviously tickets were sold out already and I'm not paying extra unless that's my ONLY option left. My mom didn't get me any since she said I was being mean and overly excited that after I see Justin, I'd end up in a mental hospital.

"Hey." Lawrence opened the door to let me in.

"Where are your parents?" I asked once I got into the living room and put my bag down.

"Shopping." He answered as his arms went around my waist from behind.

"Oh, we're home alone?" I asked in a seductive tone.

"Yeah… For at least a couple of hours." He said and started to kiss my neck.

"Lawrence, I have a favor to ask." I pulled him to sit down on the sofa next to me.

"Shoot, baby."

"Justin-"

"No."

"C'mon. Please, Lawrence? For me?" I gave him my puppy dog eyes.

Lawrence let out a sigh and asked "What is it you want me to do?"

"Just see if there's anyone you know that can get me to see him? Please, baby?"

"Vanessa…"

"Lawrenceeee."

"I don't want to…"

"Lawrence, please? You know how much I love my Vietnamese boyfriend better than Justin."

"Sometimes I doubt that."

"What? I love you way more than I love Justin Bieber!"

"Prove it."

I grabbed his face and kissed him. I instantly felt Lawrence lean back into the kiss.

"That doesn't prove anything."

"What do you want then?"

"Show me you really love me."

"I just kissed you. That doesn't prove that I love you?"

"Baby, come to my room with me."

I knew what he meant by that. He's 17 after all.

"Your forcing me into this." My eyes narrowed at him.

"How so?"

"You want me to do this to prove my love for you even though you know I already love you.

"I'm just kidding, babe. We'll do it when we're both in the mood. And sure, I'll see what I can do."

"REALLY? Thank you so much!" I hugged him tight when I saw his half smile and a yes nod of his head.

I headed home later and waited for his good news. Lawrence is Asian, like me. Well I'm half. My dad's Canadian but my mom's Vietnamese. My hair reached to about one fourth of my back. It's dark brown, like my eyes. Jake is my brother so he's also mixed like me. His hair color is much lightly than mine. He has light brown eyes. He gets them from dad's side while I get mine from my mom's. We still look alike though.

"Vanessa! PHONE!" My dad yelled from downstairs.

I rushed down and took the phone out of his hand and whispered a thanks which he nodded his head to let me know he heard me.

"V, your phone died." Lawrence's beautiful voice.

"It did? Dammit! I'll go charge it later."

"Kay. Well I got good news… And bad."

"Good first."

"I can get you backstage passes."

"Oh my gosh!" I rushed back into my room upstairs and closed the door.

"Bad is you HAVE to take someone with you."

"Why?"

"I don't want you there alone."

"C'mon. It's a concert."

"I don't care. Take anyone."

"Wanna come with me?" I asked with hope.

"I can't that day. I totally would. But I have a game that day. Sorry, babe."

"It's fine."

"Take Jake."

"I'll ask him."

"Yeah. No pictures with Justin though."

"WHAT? Why?"

"I don't want him touching my girl."

"Lawrence. ONE picture. Please?"

"His arm better be on your shoulder."

"Probably will be."

"Good. So you want them?" He was talking about the passes.

"Of course I want them!"

"Your not even allowed to go!"

"I'll make up something. Just get me them, please."

"Alright. I'll give them to you on Monday."

"Kay. Good night. Text me later."

"Kay. Night." Lawrence hung up and so did I.

**End Notes:** Please review (: 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

I finally got Jake to agree to go to Justin's concert with me. I had to give up my nail polish but I was fine with that. I can get another shade some other time. I was planning to go get my nails done anyways. Lawrence said that he could get me backstage passes.

"VANESSA! Lawrence's at the door!" Jake yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!" I yelled and ran down.

"Hey, baby." Lawrence kissed my cheek and gave me a warm smile.

"Hey. I love what you did with your hair." I commented on his new hair style.

He smiled and his hand went up to touch his hair. It was black with blond highlights in some parts. It looked like D-Trix's from Quest Crew. Also one of the judge on America's Best Dance Crew.

"Thanks. Oh! Here. I came to give you these." Lawrence reached into his back pocket and pulled out 2 concert tickets and backstage passes.

"OH MY GOSH! I love you!" I screamed and hugged him.

"Haha. You're welcome. I love you too, that's why I got you them." He hugged me back and pulled away.

"I gotta go. Breakdance calls." He gave me an apologetic smile.

"I understand… Bye." I said weakly and he gave me another kiss before leaving my front hard to return to his car.

"Jake. I'm gonna go and get my nails done and a haircut. Wanna come?"

"Can't… There's this guy, he's fun to play against." My brother said from the living room in front of the TV.

"What?" I came over to see that he was playing C.O.D. Lovely, my brother's ditching me to play against some guy through video games.

"Be that way. I'll be out, just call if you need anything."

"Yeah yeah." He said mindlessly.

I came back to my room to change into sweat pants and a zipped hood with a dark blue v-neck underneath. Justin's concert is tomorrow. I am stoke! I got into my car and drove to the hair salon that had a nail salon right across from it. I decided to get my hair done first.

When I came in I saw Vanessa. My hairstylist. I heard that she was also Justin Bieber's stylist too!

"Hey Vanessa. Take a seat and I'll be right with you." She greeted me as she was working on someone.

I took a seat like she said and waited. Someone was on her chair but it faced her and the shop was supposed to be closed today but she put me in anyways. It was just me and the person on the chair. I stuck my hand into my purse to pull out the backstage passes. They look beautiful in my hands. I was planning to tell my parents that Jake and I were gonna go out and I'd take him to a movie and dinner since they have guests tomorrow. Perfect plan.

"V, I'm ready." The guy stood up and shook his head.

He's young. My age. At least he looked like it from behind. Mad swag too! Black jeans and a white shirt. He pulled his jacket over his shoulder and straightened up. He looked madly familiar! His hair was styled to what Justin Bieber's was! Same hair color! Now that I look closely, his body structure is also alike! OH DAMN!

"Excuse me." I tapped his shoulder lightly to get his attention.

"Yes?" He turned around and be has blue eyes and a high nose. nope, not Justin Bieber.

"Oh. Sorry, you looked like someone."

"Bieber, right?"

"Haha. Yeah.. Sorry." I apologized with the feeling to just dig a hole and get in.

"It's fine." He said and paid and walked out.

"So, Missy. What would you like?" Vanessa pulled me to the chair and spun me around once.

"I'd like to get my bangs a little short and my layers. Can you cut off my split ends too, please?"

"Sure." She said and got to work.

Once I was done I paid and left to go get my nails done. There were these 2 blonde sitting in the chair to get their toes done and chatting. I was seated at a free table for French manicure when I came in.

"So, are you going to Justin Bieber's concert?" One of the girls said to the other.

My attention was immediately drawn to them when I heard them mention Justin.

"Haha no, my parents got me tickets and I burned them." I felt mad at this stupid remark. Does she know how many girls would kill to see him?

"Haha good! He's so… Icky!" They're icky! I shouted in my head.

I slammed the door when I got home.

"What's wrong, sis?" My brother asked with his eyes glued to the TV.

"Some fucked up girls at the nail place today. Little fuckers." I said bitterly.

I usually don't swear unless I am utterly pissed off.

"I'm mad too! This guy keeps beating me! I only beat him once! ONCE!" My brother shouted.

Damn, this guy must be good to beat my brother. My brother's like… A game addict. Well almost everything addict. School, sports… A lot of things. Plus, he's got the brain of an adult when it comes to planning and schemes.

"Wow, that's a nice name." I commented at the username.

" "." Really? Well he's good. I'll beat him!" My brother said with determination.

"Sure. You do that." I said and left to go to my room.

I had my outfit picked out for tomorrow! I know that it might be going out a little, but it's a purple dress and it's very short. I'm wearing leggings underneath it and black flats. How cool would it be if I was chosen go be the One Less Lonely Girl? I would not just sit there if I had a choice. I'd jump around and party with Justin on stage! Oh my! Imagine Justin's face being so close to yours.. Singing in your ear. Oh my! I sat down and continued on my daydream.

"DINNER!" Mom yelled from downstairs.

I got up and went down to see Jake setting up the table.

"Beat the guy?" I asked.

"No. He had to go." Jake said in a monotone voice.

My brother gets all upset when things don't go his way. Especially if it's his specialty.

"Play him again."

"Oh, I plan to."

"No video game talk at the table!" My mom interrupted our conversation.

"Sorry." We both mumbled and took a seat.

"So, I heard you guys are going out for dinner and a movie tomorrow?" My white dad asked.

"Yup." I replied and Jake stayed silent.

Dinner that night went pretty well! Jake didn't talk much, like usual. A little more quiet since he's a good boy and doesn't handle a little white lie very well.

"Jake, what are you wearing tomorrow?" I asked in his room.

"Regular clothes and earplugs."

I see. Earplugs because of all the screaming girls. Smart boy. With nothing else to say I backed out and returned to my room. I danced around my room feeling extremely bliss. I couldn't wait until tomorrow!

My phone lit up since I got a text. It was from twitter. Justin Bieber TWEETED that he was IN MY CITY! I was nearly screaming! I stuffed my face into my pillow and screamed. How crazy will tomorrow be? I can't wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Justin's Point of View:**

I was awaken by the bright sunlight coming from the hotel window. My eyes fluttered open and my vision started to focus. The white ceiling was the first thing that greeted my eyes. My hand automatically went up to rub the sleep off my eyes before I pulled myself out of bed and into the shower.

"Justin!" I came out with a towel around my waist to get the door.

I walked toward it slowly and looked into the little hole to see who was outside. My mother.

"Morning." I opened the door and left to go get some clothes.

"Do you know what time it is?" She asked and took a seat on the bed.

"10?" I replied after pulling my sweat pants over my boxer and walked to the bathroom to blow dry my hair.

"You're late."

"For what?" I shouted over the hair dryer.

"Conference! Now hurry up!" She went into my suitcase to pull out a shirt that I didn't have in plan of wearing.

When I walked out she came and went on her tippy toes to pull the shirt over my head. I stopped her from pulling it down into places and took it off. I walked over to my bag and stuffed it back in and pulled out a black v-neck.

"You can't go to an interview looking like you just got up!"

"But I did just get up. And like girls care." I said grumpily.

"Justin! Be positive."

"Mom, I'm tired."

"What time did you sleep at?"

"Not that kind. I'm tired of not getting to go out and enjoy the sun, play basketball, have fun."

"Justin, not again. We went through this. This is the life you picked."

"I know. I love my fans. But why do I have to go to interviews? They just want me to go on that stage and shake what you gave me."

"HAHAH! You're a guy, what do you have to shake?"

"Whatever." I said and my hand went up to pull my hair into place.

"Pattie, limo's here." I heard Kenny's voice at the door.

"Fine. I'll change. Give me 10 minutes."

"You have 5. Hurry up." My mom said before waking out to let me change.

I hit my bed and let out a groan. I don't want to go through an interview! All they do is ask the same questions again and again. Do they not watch other interviews I've been through before making their questions? It's always "Do you have a girlfriend? Are you and Selena Gomez dating?" Fuck, does Selena and I have to release a fucking sex tape for them to get the hint? Even then they would probably say that we're just friends with benefit until I actually look into the camera and say "Selena, I love you. Yes, we are dating."

I closed my eyes for a second and let the blackness consume me until I heard another knock on the door.

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"Justin, are you done yet?" I heard Kenny's voice again.

"Yeah. I'll be out in a bit." I replied and pulled my worn out body off the bed.

I opened the door to see Kenny dressed casually. I walked out with my beats in my hands and my phones.

"You didn't change." My mom's tone sounded accusing.

"I don't need to." I replied before pulling my headphones to cover my ears.

I was sitting in the car ride waiting to come to my destination. I got bored of just looking outside the window so I opened my YouTube and searched videos. I came across a girl singing a cover of A Year Without Rain. She has a cute face. Very pretty. Her hair wasn't that long, it was a dark brown color. Her voice sounded better than Selena's in my opinion. Of course she didn't hit every note perfectly but Selena's was auto tuned anyways.

"Who's that?" My mom asked looking over my shoulder.

"Idunno." I replied truthfully.

We arrived at our destination when the song finished. I kept her video playing on YouTube to listen to her sing. All I heard was her voice coming from my headphones. Nothing else.

I felt a tap on my shoulder when I got into the building.

"Take off your earphones." My mom instructed.

I did as I was told but kept them around my neck. And so the interview began with the same questions.

"Are you dating Selena?" "She's cool."

I'm not technically lying considering we're not really dating. It's all for the public. Sure I may be breaking thousands of hearts but, it's a good chance to see who the real fans are. Scooter said it was also bringing me a lot of attention. Not like I didn't get enough. Whatever, he's the business man here.

When it ended I left to go outside. More like the hallways to go to the washroom. When I came out I saw a girl on all four, crawling around. She has a nice ass.

"Hey, what are you looking for?" I came up behind her slowly.

"My earbud. It's gray." She said while still feeling around. I noticed that she had JustBeats in her hands.

"Are they these size?" I bent down next to her.

Then she turned around and my eyes widened. She was the girl that I just heard sang the cover on YouTube. Her eyes were also wide.

"Oh my.."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm Justin Bieber." I smiled.

"Yeah!" She smiled wide, showing her perfectly straight teeth.

"So, are they these size?" I asked taking out my own pair from my pocket.

"Uhm, yeah." She stuttered on her words.

"Here, take mine." I pulled out one side and held out my hand for her to take it.

"It's alright, they come with many other sizes I could use."

"No, take mine. I have extras after all." I scratched the back of my head with my free hand.

I did have extra after all. I could just phone in and ask them to send me some more earbuds for my own earphones.

"Thank you." She took them out of my hand.

I stood back up and helped her up. Her hand feels so soft in mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

Justin's really cute in person. Oh who am I kidding? He's fucking gorgeous!

"Vanessa, where have you been?" My mom freaked out on me when she saw me.

"Uh. Washroom…"

"Yeah, sure. Just get back to work."

I was here in this very building, the same one as Justin Bieber helping my mom fill in for her friend who makes food here for all the people. What a great day already. I got back to putting away the dry dishes. I wonder which one Justin ate from? Just the thought of touching something that Justin could have possibly ate food from made me clutch the plate in my hand and press my eyes close shut to keep my mouth from screaming out. You can probably tell that I'm a huge Justin Bieber fan by now. I love him. Not to a point where I have like a shrine dedicated to him or anything in the back of my closet. Like I still go out with friends, I have a boyfriend. Speaking of my boyfriend… I should probably give him a call.

"Hey." I replied when he picked up.

"What's up, baby?" He replied once he heard my voice.

"Just helping my mom. You'll never guess what happened!"

"Uh. You actually worked? Haha." He laughed his cute little chuckle.

"Psh. I get my work done. But no, I MET JUSTIN BIEBER!"

"Already? How?"

"My mom's filling in for her friend today. And Justin happens to be doing an interview in the SAME BUILDING! How lucky is that?"

"Very. So you've met him. You don't have to go to his concert anymore, right?"

"Are you kidding me? Yes I have to go! Mainly cause I only had like a 5 second conversation with him."

"That's more than what most girls get, hun."

"Yeah. But I still wanna see him perform live. Plus you went through the trouble of getting me tickets."

"It's not problem, really. That kid has cheap tickets."

"But still. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Sorry I can't come though."

"Yeah, sorry I can't make your dance tournament."

"It's fine. You always go to all the other ones."

"Cause you look fucking hot dancing."

"You know what would look hotter?" His voice got lower. "Me dancing on top of you." He hinted.

"Lawrence…" I hesitated, I didn't want to get on this topic with him again.

"No? Alright."

"Sorry…"

"Eh… It's alright I guess. I don't want you uncomfortable during it anyways."

"Sorry, babe. I'll make it up to you."

"No, don't feel like you have to."

"I love you. Good luck later."

"Love you too. Thanks, I gotta get back. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and held my phone tight.

We have been dating for a long time now. I've always turned him down whenever he asked for sex. I know he's still a virgin. We've dated for years and he's never cheated on me. Never really looked at another girl either. He's super loyal. All of the other girls want in on his pants but he never even noticed or thought much about it.

I walked back into the kitchen and just leaned again the counter playing games on my phone as I waited for my mom to finish up so we could go home.

"Vanessa. Bring some napkins to the front, please."

"Napkins? Sure.." I don't know why I had to, I was just there and there were lots of napkins there.

"Hey. You again." I looked to my left to see Justin walked toward me.

"Yeah, hi." I greeted back calmly even thought I was freaking inside my head.

"Do you work here or something?"

"Uhm no. My mom's just covering for her friend so I'm here to help."

"Ah, I see."

"Yeah. Did you do an interview?" I asked.

"Yeah. It was the usual-" He was cut off by Scooter calling him.

I returned Justin's wave to me as he was walking toward Scooter who called him. Talked to him TWICE in a day. PLUS BACKSTAGE PASSES LATER. Life is like heaven right now.

I got back home and showered and changed into an outfit I had planned. My mom's guests were arriving as I could see cars coming from outside my bedroom window. I grabbed my phone and purse after double checking that I had everything I needed.

"Jake, let's go." I knocked on his door.

"Finally you're ready. I've been done like ages ago." He said as he dropped his remote controller.

"Too much video games is bad for you."

"This little.. Ugh, son of a gun keeps beating me!" Jake groaned out in frustration.

"Let's just go. Try again when you get home." I pulled him out of his room.

Our mom let me take out her car since we said I was gonna go to dinner with Jake then watch a movie. We'd be back before 10. Instead of going to a restaurant I drove toward the venue where Justin's concert was held at. Jake was playing games on my phone the whole way there while I was cranking up Justin's songs on the car's radio. I parked the car while my hand was shaking with excitement. Would be remember me from this afternoon? Let's hope.


End file.
